


Drabble sin título

by Loredi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. Drabble Slash gratuito, cliché y fluffy basado en una escena del 7x01, para las que lo sufrieron, digo, vieron conmigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble sin título

Supone que morirá, así que cuando abre los ojos y ve a Dean frente a él por un momento cree que está en el cielo. Pero casi al instante siente la terrenalidad del ambiente y respira para intentar recuperar el aliento.

—Dean, de verdad, lo siento —dice Castiel.

Y es en ese momento en el que lo siente. En su interior, se revuelve eso que no son almas, ni gracias, que son… esencias, de una maldad absoluta, una que ni siquiera con Lucifer había sentido. Entra en pánico de inmediato y trata de empujar a Dean.

—¿Cas? 

—¡Váyanse! —grita, con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dean no se mueve. No. Se. Mueve.

—¡Váyanse! 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Lograron anclarse, están…

—¿Quién?

—¡Leviatán! —alcanza a gritar, en medio del dolor que lo está matando.

Dean empuja a Bobby, pero no se va. 

—Cas, Cas, ¿qué hago?

No hay nada que se pueda hacer, no hay una fuerza capaz de vencer y sellar de nuevo a estas criaturas. Castiel cierra los ojos y cae de rodillas, rendido ante las mordidas que parecen írselo comiendo. No lo ve, pero siente a Dean caer a su lado y siente las manos de éste en sus mejillas. Por un momento cesa el sufrimiento y Castiel piensa que esta es una mejor forma de morir, con Dean habiéndolo perdonado. A su lado.

Los monstruos contraatacan y golpean cada parte de su ser, arañan, desgarran, muerden su gracia y entre el dolor tarda en comprender qué está pasando en el plano físico. Es Dean. Dean está rezando con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Castiel siente entonces sus labios, fríos y secos, que besan su frente, sus mejillas y su boca, por la que los Leviatán intentan escapar. 

Hay una calidez brillante, que no puede descubrir en los incontables idiomas que sabe. Ésta crece, crece más que los Leviatán y los envuelve. Los ciega y los enmudece. Finalmente los encierra, pequeños, como si fueran nada.

Castiel tardará días en recuperarse de ésta, pero mientras siente lentamente cómo recupera el control de sí mismo intenta aferrarse a Dean. Y quisiera que Dean le explicara, que le dijera qué es esto, qué es esta fuerza que es más grande que cualquier maldad en el mundo. 


End file.
